Hearts Go Crazy
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Alek just wants to show Chloe that he likes her. But how on earth does he do that, when he's done all he can think of? Maybe he has one more good idea to put to the test. One-shot.


**So, this is just a completely random related-to-nothing one-shot that will not be continued.**

**It's also lightly based off of the song ****_Hearts Go Crazy_**** by ****_Parachute_****. It will be written in third person.**

* * *

Ever since that day, the day he had her pinned to the wall, Alek Petrov was endlessly pining over the one and only Chloe King.

No one knew why, and even he couldn't explain it. All he knew was _she_ drove him absolutely crazy. You had to be blind not to notice that. Even Jasmine, Alek's closest friend, staged cousin, and mentor, knew he was after her. Just about the only person who didn't see it was Chloe herself. So, being the person he was, he had to make her his; and he was going to do just that.

Alek played his game, teasing her constantly, making comments that she knew would either make her flustered or roll her eyes. But she never seemed to realize he wasn't just harmlessly flirting. No, no, it was much more than that. Alek was just trying to make her see how he felt with the only ways he knew how. Sadly, those ways never seemed to work. He had to try something different, something unexpected. And so he did.

He came up to Chloe when she was gathering items for her next class, slightly startling you.

"What is it now, Alek?" She asked, turning her body toward him and closing her locker. He smirked a bit, lip twitching.

"I"m going to pick you up after school, make sure to cancel all of your plans. I want you," he stepped closer, placing a hand above her head to trap her between him and the locker, "to be as free as possible. I'll be needing all of your time tonight." She glanced at his hand, his face, and looked away while biting her lip. He was sure she was blushing lightly.

"And why would that be?" She asked, not pushing Alek away much to his surprise. He fought the smirk off of his face and looked down at her, directly into her eyes.

"Because, King." His hand dropped from above her head and lightly touched one of her blond curls. "_I'm_ taking _you_ on a date." He let go of her hair and walked away, not really wanting her to object. It would only make him regret pulling such a risky move. He was ignoring his thumping heart and short breaths as he made his way to his class. There was never a girl that could make him so nervous, at least not until Chloe King came into his life.

* * *

Had Alek stayed an extra few minutes he would have only saw Chloe's mouth drop and heard her racing heart. She tried to fight back a smile, saying to herself that Alek was no good for her. He would probably only end up hurting her. He _was_ Alek Petrov, after all. He was known as the schools player. Though, that made Chloe wonder. He couldn't have actually kissed any of the females here. They weren't Mai. So how did he end up getting the reputation of a player? _All of the constant flirting may have something to do with it_, she said to herself.

With a sigh, she closed turned herself around and made her way to her next class. When she walked in, Amy had an empty seat beside her which she was extremely glad for. Sitting casually, but screaming inside with wanting to tell her best friend about what just happened, she greeted the brunette.

"So, I have I something to tell you." The blond bit her lip and looked over at Amy who was very anxious.

"Well, don't just sit there! Tell me!" She whisper-yelled. Chloe smiled, blushing a bit.

"Alek and I are going on a date." Chloe rushed out. Amy's eyes went wise, mouth slacking open just a bit.

"You and _Alek_?" She screeched, which made Chloe wince and try to shush her best friend. She looked around and was thankful to notice only a few female ears had seemed to catch what Amy revealed. The rest didn't seem to notice - or didn't seem to care.

"Yes!" Chloe hissed," And technically, he didn't even ask. He just _told_ me that we were." Amy bounced up and down in her seat and Chloe almost laughed.

"I can't believe this! I so told you that you guys would be perfect for each other! I mean, you're both-" Amy stopped, looking around and leaning towards Chloe. "well, you're both cat people and all. It's just so perfect!" She screeched again, this time in Chloe's ear.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," She hushed her friend. "We're not getting married! We're going on a simple date! It might not even go any further." Chloe huffed, not really meaning to. She couldn't help but think that Alek might only lead her on and dump her the next second. He never seemed like the actual type to do that, but she didn't know him. Plus, when he was always flirting with every female that has a face, it was hard not to think that way.

"You don't seem very happy," Amy said, confused. "I mean about it not going any fur-" She stopped herself again, this time for a totally different reason. "Chloe. Oh. My. Gosh!" She squeeled, this time getting eyed my Mrs. Henchworth. Amy grimaced. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"At that you will, because now is the official start of class." Cue the groans of about 28 teenagers. Chloe turned back in her seat, facing the front and pursing her lips.

"We are so talking about this later!" Amy hissed so low, only Chloe could have heard. Chloe internally groaned.

* * *

"So, is it true?" Jasmine asked, sitting beside Alek at his lunch table before all of his jock buddies got there. He sat up straight, looking at the Hispanic girl oddly.

"Is what true?" He spoke, but Jasmine only smirked.

"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes, but Alek was truly clueless. "About you taking Chloe on a date?" His eyes went big, him losing his demeanor for a second. He cleared his throat and looked away, jaw clenching and cheeks shaped with a very unlike Alek blush. "Ha! So it is." Jasmine laughed and then smiled. "It's about time you know." She told him, getting up when he looked up at her with a puzzling look.

"Now what are you talking about?"

"You're little crush on Chloe. I've noticed it since the day we found out she was Mai, Alek. You've stopped with your girls, all of that constant - and very _dangerous_ - flirting, barely paying attention to basketball," she paused when his eyes blinked rapidly. "If you're worried about other people noticing, I doubt they have. The people at this school are ridiculously stupid." She rolled her eyes again and he just gave an uneasy smirk.

"Not all of us are as dumb as we look, Jas." Will, one of Alek's friends and teamates, came up behind Jasmine, and placed a hand on her hip. She spun, kicking her foot right into his shin. He doubled over in pain.

"If you _were_ smart, you would know not to touch me. And that my name is Jasmine, not Jas." She scoffed and turned to walk away. Alek just shook his head.

"She loves playing hard to get, doesn't she?" He sat beside Alek as the rest of his friends came over to sit. Alek shook his head again, giving a mumbled response. His brain was somewhere else entirely. Had he really been that occupied by Chloe? She had been taking over his thoughts a lot more than he'd like to admit. And his free time. And any time at all. She shuddered, getting a realzation that practically scared him half to death. He couldn't really be. . .Well, maybe he could be. He sighed. The girl that his brain was permanently stuck on finally came into the cafeteria. He smiled a bit to himself as he watched her sit with Paul, Amy, and Jasmine. The 4 had started sitting together ever since they found out Chloe was the Uniter.

He really just wanted to get up and go sit over there, but didn't feel like he could. He opted for listening in on their conversation instead.

_"- the most amazing thing ever!"_ Amy chimed. Alek's eyebrows scrunched, trailing through his mind to figure out what she was talking about.

_"It's not that big if a deal Amy! It's a date; people go on those all the time." _Chloe sounded annoyed and Alek figured out they were talking about their little arrangement for tonight. He smirked, but then relapsed into confusion as he noticed her tone.

_"Uh, not a big deal my _butt_! Chloe, you and Alek are going on a date. This is gonna be your first date!" _Amy squeeled. He voice rang through the room even without his supernatural hearing. Alek's mind soared at knowing he was going to be Chloe's first date.

_"I've been going out with Brian, may I remind you!"_ Chloe spoke in a hushed tone.

_"But he's human. There was never an actual future with him."_ Jasmine saved the day with the truth of her words. He heard Chloe sigh and tuned them out focusing on whatever food the school was serving today, though not very hungry anymore. It seemed like Chloe would always be hung up on Brian, not matter what Alek did. He could be the perfect gentleman, do anything and everything for her, but she might never even notice. His mind was tracking through some more of those thoughts until he saw movement on his left side.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He heard Chloe's voice before seeing her and tried his hardest to not stand up and nod vigorously. He stood, nodded, and took her hand in his, making her follow him. He snuck out of main room and stepped into the hallway. Knowing they would be yelled at by teachers, he led her to a janitor's closet that was rarely used. Once inside and not bothering to turn on the light, he dropped her hand and faced her. They could easily see each other with being Mai

She looked completely nervous, biting her lip slightly. He smiled, an actual smile before asking her what she wanted to talk about.

"I-I just wanted to know if you seriously wanted to go on a date with me or if you were pulling my strings. The thing is, the only person I've ever even thought about dating is Brian and we all know how that turned out. I just-" She stopped to breathe. "I'm not looking for some fling, Alek. Not that I'm looking for anything, but I don't want you to think I'm just some girl that you use for one night and never bother to talk to again. I wouldn't mind actually going on a date with you, and maybe more than one." Her cheeks were inflamed and her throat constricted with fear. She was prepared for him to laugh in her face, telling her to forget about the whole thing. Definitely not expecting what happened when she felt his lips against hers.

She froze, mind processing what was happening. She had no idea what she was doing in this field of life what so ever. She kissed him back lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. He relaxed, thinking she was going to instantly pull away. His hands found her waist and he pushed her a bit until she hit the rack behind her. They both pulled away completely breathless.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Chlo." He spoke softly, a softness she had never heard before. She smiled and leaned up to place a quick peck on his lips.

"Then meet me at my locker after school."

* * *

Chloe was fidgety the whole day, wanting school to end faster. Yes, okay, she was completely excited for her date with Alek. She hadn't told anyone about the kiss they shared, only because she didn't want Amy's wrath. When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the period and end of the day, she may or may not have knocked over her chair trying to sit up.

She left the room, a few curious looks but no one said anything as she made her way out and to her locker. She felt disappointed that Alek wasn't there yet, but knew she shouldn't. He still had time, considering the bell only rang seconds ago. She turned to open her locker.

Alek smiled when he saw Chloe and walked forward silently. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist and let his head drop to the nook of her shoulder and neck.

"Hello, Chloe." She blushed, cursing herself for doing so, and turned in his arms. She stared, unsure for a second, and the pulled out of his grasp and cleared his throat.

"Hi," she spoke quietly, "Are you ready?" He nodded while smiling and grabbed her hand after she shut her locker. They made there way to the school's parking lot and over to a car Chloe didn't recognize. "Who's care is this?" She asked when he opened the door for her.

"Jasmine's. Apparently, I can't be trusted not to drive off and not come back for days, so I can only borrow cars from Jasmine and Aunt Val." He smirked and she rolled her eyes and him. He made his way over to his side of the car and started the engine. As they drove, Chloe stared out the window looking at everything and all of the sights that San Francisco came with.

"So, where're we going?" She turned her body to face his while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Somewhere special," His lips quirked a bit and Chloe didn't want to ask anymore questions. This was a surprise she was willing to wait for. They both fell into a comfortable silence and before long Chlo felt herself fighting to stay awake. She kept her eyes open as long as she could before she finally gave in, her dead resting against the window.

As the silence fell even longer, Alek glanced at Chloe to see her eyes closed and her head fallen a bit. He smiled. Though, he felt like he bored her with just driving and saying nothing, he found her very adorable when she slept. He couldn't help it. Almost an hour and a half after they left, Alek finally came to a spot and parked in the dusty wooded area. Seeing that Chloe was still asleep, he bit his lip wondering what to do now. He got out, getting his blanket from the back of the trunk and shut it softly. He went to the passenger side and opened the door lightly, letting her fall into his open arms. His arms circled her thighs and middle as he picked her up. Her head fell onto his shoulder and he smiled.

He walked to a spot that was perfect. They were on a hill, not a mountain, just a small private hill with almost no view. He picked a spot under a tree and set Chloe down, her leaning against the tree while he spread out the blanket and sat down himself while nudging her slightly. She woke, very drowsy and unknown of the surroundings. She looked around confused for a second. Alek took back his earlier thought about no view. He had all the view he could possibly need in the girl sitting beside him. He cleared his throat of his thoughts and she glanced at him. She seemed to figure out everything.

"This was you're 'somewhere special'?" She scooted closer to him, not close enough so they were touching, but close enough.

"Yeah." he looked around, "When I first came here, since Valentina was so strict on where we could train, we would train here once a week before we were old enough to go out alone at night and everything."

"And by we, you mean you and Jasmine?" Alek nodded looking down at Chloe. Even though he didn't have a huge height gap over her, he was taller even when they were sitting. She was already looking at him and he felt self-conscience all of the sudden. He looked away, cleared his throat and pulled his hands into his lap. Only Chloe ever made him feel like this; clammy, nervous, acting as if he was a 9th grader just learning how to fit in with the world.

"So, do you like it? I mean, I know it's not the best place in the world, but I didn't think you'd like to go to some cliche dinner and movie date." He smiled and looked back over at her. She was smiling too, looking out over the grassy land.

"I love it." She leaned closer to him, placing her head on his arm. He wrapped said arm around her, stopping at her waist. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. He was finally getting somewhere with the girl he's been daydreaming about for months. "Alek?" Her small voice sounded so fragile to him. He opened one eye and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Is this all that you had planned?" She asked, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Of course not. I had back-up plans in case you didn't like this. I also have plans for later." She just nodded, looking out over the land once again. He frowned. "If you'd rather leave now, we can." He sat up straight, pulling his arm from around her. She grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Her head was back on his shoulder before he could reply. Biting his lip, he took his hand from hers and grabbed her chin with the other. She looked confused before he leaned in and kissed her lightly, almost teasingly. All of the tension seeped out from Chloe's shoulders, as if she'd been doing this for years. She felt like she had though. She felt like she belonged there, in his arms, him caressing her face softly. She sighed and moved closer, sitting up on her knees. He took the advantage and sat up too, but laid her down on the blanket and sat beside her. he pulled away and laid himself next to her, once again breathless.

"I'm really glad you said yes to this." He figured he could be honest with her. "I was afraid you were going tell me no, that's why I walked away so quickly after telling you." He looked at the sky, glancing at the forming of clouds. He saw her move slightly and felt her pull his arm across her shoulder. He hugged her tightly against him, and she made no sign of moving away.

"Like I told you earlier, I was scared you were going to play me. I know, it happens to a lot of girls. I just didn't want to be one of them." She was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"And I told you earlier, I'd never hurt you." He grabbed her hand from his chest and held it tightly. She looked up at him and smiled, a full smile that he'd never really seen on her before.

"I believe you," she leaned up and kissed his lips one more time.

* * *

Apparently, lying on a comfortable blanket on a hill that had no disturbances is a very bad idea to for tired teenagers. Alek woke up, seeing the sky was a dim shade of violet.

"Crap," he sat up, tugging Chloe up off of his chest where she'd been resting, "Chloe, we fell asleep." She yawned and opened her eyes, glancing at him, their surroundings, and then back at his with wide eyes.

"What time is it!?" She hissed, standing up and helping him up as well.

"My phone's in the car," He snatched up the blanket and walked over to the car, opening the driver's side door. "Damn it! It's 7:14. We have to go. We won't be back until almost 9." She nodded and got in the car. He sped off, tires screeching once he hit the pavement of the rode.

"How'd we fall asleep?" Chloe asked, almost to herself.

"I guess we were comfortable." He shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. She looked at him and saw how tense he was. She grabbed his hand from the steering wheel, leaving him to drive with one hand. He glanced at her quickly before looking back at the street.

"What are you all tense about?" He grimaced a bit.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was because I don't want your mom to hate me?" He laughed but it sounded strained. She smiled. Her stomach did a little fluttery thing that she had never really felt before.

"That's probably the funniest and sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She laughed lightly and he relaxed. He sighed and so did she. She could definitely deal with her mom being upset if it meant spending more time with Alek.

Said boy glanced from the road, to the girl he now _knew_ he loved and back at the road. _This is totally worth breaking the rules, _he smirked lightly to himself.

* * *

**Well, what can I say? I felt like doing something random. It's quite fluffy, if I do say so myself. Hehe.  
**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! **

**Please check out my collaboration story that I'm doing with_ Lilianna.S_! It's on our shared account, _colabchalek_, and it's called _Lo__st In Your Memory_! And for those of you that already had read and reviewed it, thank you so much! It really means a lot to us!**

**(By the way, sorry for errors. This is one of those oh-yeah-I'm-going-to-brilliantly-write-at-1-o'cloc k-in-the-morning type of stories...)**

**Also, one more thing, I'm moving and my Internet will be off starting on Saturday, so I won't be able to update or anything for the next few days/weeks. I'm gonna be so sad ):**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
